


Lho, Kok...

by Levanto_Zenya09



Category: BoBoiBoy - Fandom, PAW Patrol
Genre: AU, Bahasa Indonesia, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levanto_Zenya09/pseuds/Levanto_Zenya09
Summary: [Apa sih rasanya kalau nunggu kedai seharian? Pasti bosen. Tanah yang dirundung kebosenan kemudian minta saran sama Zuma a.k.a penyelam cadel dari PAW Patrol. Tapi emang dasar Zuma yang kekinian (akibat pergaulannya dengan Skye), dia nyaranin battle dance pake lagunya Young Lex (?). Tapi karena ulah Adu Du, seluruhnya jadi kacau deh!]





	Lho, Kok...

**Author's Note:**

> Artic bego, awalnya niat bikin ff ini jadi ff Metal vs. Dugem, justru niat baik (?) Artic ini malah ngacauin semuanya.  
> Artic gak tau mau gimana ngomongnya, tapi yang jelas Artic bego bikin rancangan ff. Udah sumarry-nya kacau balau, judul sama isi gak nyambung pula. Kadang bingung sendiri Artic, ini yang jalan hati apa pikiran ya?  
> Yaudah, nanti kita bahas, baca aja dulu ff kacau ini!

Siang terik di Pulau Rintis, kedai Tok Aba…

Tanah duduk sambil naruh kepalanya di counter gara-gara kecapekan bantuin atoknya tercintah seharian plus ‘dibakar’ sinar matahari. Untung gak kebakar beneran. Yang lain lagi pergi. Petir mah lagi ngacir ke lapangan bolasepak, mau liat sahabatnya, Chase, lagi latihan bareng temen-temennya dari PAW Patrol. Yaelah, tuh bocah bisa juga sahabatan sama Chase, kesambet apa tuh anak? Mentang-mentang tu bocah sifatnya mirip Chase gitu? Rada galak-galak?

Oke, Artic mulai belok, back to story.

Angin lagi ngajarin Gopal matematika di rumahnya Hastika, jelmaan anak anjing yang rasnya galak itu, Rottweiller. Buset tambah ‘DAH’! Kapan tuh bocah bisa sejenius itu? Ngajarin matematika pula! Dan gak takut apa kalau-kalau Hastika balik lagi ke bentuk aslinya? Bisa kerempeng tu dua bocah!

Oke, back to story untuk kedua kalinya.

Api sama Yaya asyik eksperimen di dapur rumahnya Yaya sendiri. Gak tau ngapain, paling bikin biskuit yang bentuknya ‘cantik’ namun nge-‘BOOM’ isinya. Ujung-ujungnya, dibilang kagak enak, yang ada si pencinta pink itu ngamuk. Api? Gak usah dibilang aja udah pada tau.

Air lagi bobo ganteng di kamar mandi. Iya, bobo ganteng di kamar mandi biar kagak dibilang ketinggalan zaman (?) dan antimainstream. Tapi tuh bocah kagak takut apa ya mendadak kecebur ke bak mandi lalu tenggelem?

Eh, tapi Air elemennya seperti namanya, jadi kalau kecebur tuh air bisa nyelametin itu bocah?

Oke, pikiran ini udah mulai ngaco!

Daun sama Cahaya ngacir entah kemana bareng Ying. Paling ngerawat tanaman bonsai neneknya Ying. Eh tunggu, kapan neneknya Ying punyai tanaman bonsai?

Oke, balik lagi.

Tanah jedukin kepalanya ke counter. Jidat sapi licin (?), gue lupa kalau yang gue jedukin itu ke counter itu kepala gue. Alamak dipaksa pake perban sama Marshall! Dikira gue kecelakaan apa, sampe pake perban segala?

Pikiran Tanah ngaco banget dah. Emang Marshall segila itu apa?

Melenceng lagi, kembali ke cerita.

“Duh, mau ngapain ya?” Tanah garuk-garukin kepalanya frustasi. Untung pake topi, entar dikira simpanse lepas.

Tolong jangan bawa itu golok ama parang, Mbak, Mas, Ayu, Bang. Mari kita lanjutkan.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan mendengarkan permohonan Tanah, tiba-tiba si penyelam cadel dari PAW Patrol a.k.a Zuma dateng.

“Oi, lu kesambew apa sih, topi ampe miwing gitu.” kata Zuma sambil nunjukin topi Tanah.

“Biarin aja.” jawab Tanah. “Eh, Zum, tumben lu kesini? Yang lain belum selesai latihan?” Tanah baru nyadar kalau si petugas daur ulang a.k.a Rocky kagak nemplok sama Zuma. Zumanya sendirian ke sini, sisanya yang lain ngacir kemana?

“Masih ada latihan. Btw, lu sendiwian aja? Gue temenin deh.” tawar Zuma sambil masang senyumnya yang gak kalah _cute_ dari Marshall. Gula ama madu aja kalah deh.

Tanah angguk-angguk aja. “Makasih.”

Mereka akhirnya ngobrol macam-macam, dari ceritanya Zuma tentang Marshall yang dilamar sama Ovida di Balai Kota ampe Marshall ngomel-ngomel karena dikejer-kejer sama Ovida yang maniak Marshall, Ryder yang mulai berpacaran sama Katie (ketahuan banget kalau aslinya Ryder emang suka sama Katie, hanya Ryder yang kagak berani ngaku. Pas di introgasi sama Katie, ngaku juga tu bocah. Emang ya, zaman udah berubah!), Chase yang ngaku pengen jadi abangnya Marshall, Rocky yang niru Chase, mau jadi abangnya, padahal alasannya pengen manja-manjaan dengannya, hingga Everest yang pengen tumbuh tinggi karena cemburu sama Chase dan Marshall, juga pertemuan mengharukan Marshall dengan teman-teman lamanya.

“Nah, giliwan lu yang cewita, Nah. Mulut gue udah hampiw bewbusa nih, kebanyakan cewita.” ucap Zuma rada hiperbola. Emang bisa apa, banyak ngomong mulut nyampe berbusa?

“Ya… cerita gue gak bakal jauh dari kisah-kisah keseharian kayak ngelawan Adu Du _and the gang_ (Keysia: Mabok kali dah! Pake kata _and the gang_ pula! Anjay _to the maximal_ (?) dah! Lu kira Tom and Jerry (?) apa?), pertengkaran ‘abang-abang’ gue (Petir sama Angin maksudnyaaaa), Fang yang masih sok ke-handsome-an, dan lain-lain. Cerita satu-satu bikin sakit mulut.” Tanah nyengir.

“Ya, tewsewah lu deh.”

Hening sejenak…

“Zum, ada ide kagak main apa gitu, bosen gue nih.” keluh Tanah sambil naruh kepalanya dengan hati-hati (?) di counter. Dia kagak mau ngambil resiko kepalanya lecet dan dipaksa pake perban sama Marshall. Dikira kecelakaan serius apa?

Zuma, yang entah mulai kesambet apa hingga matanya blink-blink ceria, langsung natap Tanah dengan wajah gembira, padahal dalam hati Tanah, mukanya Zuma gak kalah dari para zombie di _Special Forces Group_ 2\. Serem.

Yaelah, ini bocah pake acara promosi game pula.

“BATTLE DANCE!” jerit Zuma mengeleggar sampai dunia para _elf_ pada kedengeran. *woy, salah fandom, Neng!*

Tanah langsung jejeritan dalam hati, ‘LU GILA KAH, ZUM?! GUE INI BUKAN CEWEK YANG HOBI NARI DI STUDIO!’

Cowok juga ada kali, Bang.

“Ta-tapi, gue kan gak bisa muter badan dengan kepala gue dibawah1. Kalo kepala gue copot, siapa yang mau masanginnya? Masa Marshall bisa?” Tanah masang muka khawatir.

Parno amat, Bang.

Zuma hanya bisa masang pokerface. “Gak segitunya juga kali, Tanah.” ucapnya dengan sweatdrop gede nangkring di kepalanya. Ya iyalah, sweatdrop dengerinnya. Tanah hiperbola bener deh!

“Ya, sapa tauk.” Tanah mulai nge-alay. Zuma kian sweatdrop.

‘Dia ini punya kepwibadian ganda ya, tadi muka sewius sekawang alaynya ya ampun demi Chase belok sama Fang benew ini!’

Hey, Zum, sejak kapan Chase belok sama Fang? Kenal aja kagak! Eh, kenal kok ding! Bercanda kok!

Kembali kita ke cerita. Artic udah mulai melenceng!

“Tapi, battle dance-nya pake lagu apa?” tanya Tanah. Zuma yang tadinya sweatdrop, kini kelakuannya gak kalah alay sama Tanah tadi. Giliran Tanah yang sweatdrop ngeliatinnya.

“ABANG YOUNG LEX!” Zuma langsung niruin orang yang pada asyik nge-rap. Ganti profesi, Bang? Awalnya penyelam, sekarang rapper. Ngerangkap kali ya?

“Young Lex?” Tanah ndak mudheng-mudheng. Zuma yang tadinya kegirangan, langsung banting kepala hingga kepalanya copot. Tanah pingsan, dan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Melati Kusmara.

Bercanda, Bang, Neng, Mas, Mbak! Balik ke cerita lagi, yuk!

“Astaga, Tanaaaaaaaah. Gue gweget benew sama elu!” ucap Zuma gregetan. “Masa’ lu gak kenal Abang Young Lex?” Zuma niruin gaya orang (sok) ke-handsome-an, Fang. “Ituuuu, wapper asal Indonesiaaa yang kewen, cool, tewbaik …”

Tanah pusing sendiri denger celotehan Zuma. Zuma, Zuma, situ kira gue punya pengetahuan tentang rapper dari Indonesia? Tugas disini aja banyak! Gimana gue mau cari tau kalau diri sendiri aja udah hampir gak punya waktu santai?

“Iya, dah, Zum, iya.” Tanah keliatan banget gak kuat dengerin Zuma nyeloteh sana-sini. Panjang coy!

Zuma keliatan banget girang, “Bentaw dulu ya! Gue manggil Chase dulu!”

Tanah ngangkat alis, “Emang lu punya handphone apa?” Dia gak liat sakunya Zuma ada benda elektronik itu. Eh, sejak kapan Tanah tau sakunya Zuma kagak ada HP?

Zuma facepalm, “Kami dibuatin liontin sama Wyder yang bisa kayak teleponan gitu. Jadi kami gak pewlu HP.”

Tanah ber-‘OOOOH’-ria.

Zuma kemudian manggil Chase lewat liotin itu. “Chase, masuk!”

“Iya, Zuma!” Chase agak berteriak. Zuma dan Tanah (yang ikutan nguping daripada kagak ada kerjaan. Eh, ada sih, ngejaga kedai) bareng-bareng angkat alis. Suara ramai kedengeran banget disana, apalagi suara Marshall yang keliatannya paling dekat sama Chase.

“Kenapa, Chase? Kok wame gitu?” tanya Zuma sambil bertatapan dengan Tanah, yang juga kebetulan memandangnya.

Entah kenapa, dunia serasa berhenti berputar dan hanya milik kita berdua saja.

Duh Artic, balik ke cerita!

“Adu Du tiba-tiba nyerang kami dan Marshall yang gak sengaja nabok dia pake frying pan-nya Kak Elizaveta. Adu Du-nya ngamuk, lagi ditahan sama Petir dan Angin.”

Oalah, itu dua bocah ternyata masih ngejogrok disana! Pantes gak balik-balik dari tadi! Minta dihajar itu dua bocah!

Tanah langsung masang tampang gelap khasnya dan aura membunuh berkoar-koar dibelakangnya, membuat Zuma langsung jawdrop ngeliatnya.

“Oke, kami segewa kesana! Tanah udah mawah tuh, gue takut dia ngamuk disini dan ngancuwin semuanya. Mending gue bawa dia ke lapangan, siapa tau amawahnya bisa disaluwkan dengan baik kalau spa ww ing sama Adu Du.”

“Iya, silahkan saja, Zuma.”

* * *

 

“GRRR! KALIAN SEMUA AKAN KUMUSNAHKAN DARI MUKA BUMI INI! BUMI INI ADALAH WILAYAHKU! MUAHAHAHA!”

Adu Du tertawa kayak pyschopat lepas dari RSJ. Dia duduk di kap kepala Probe yang sedang berubah menjadi Super Mega Probe X.  Tunggu, s ejak kapan Probe punya nama sekeren itu?

Anggota PAW Patrol ditambah, Petir dan Angin, bersiaga untuk menyerang atau bertahan jika Probe memulai aksinya.

“Duh, si Zuma kemana sih? Lama bener baliknya.” keluh Rubble sambil megang sekop ajaibnya.

“Sabarlah, Rubble.” balas Skye. “Mungkin Zuma sedang nenangin Tanah.”

“Betul, Rubble.” ucap Chase sambil mempersiapkan Human Pack (?) miliknya. “Lu tau sendiri gimana reaksi Tanah pas tau bagian dari dirinya ngejogrok disini, bukannya bantuin diri utama. So pasti ngamuk hebat.”

Marshall yang nguping ikutan bicara, “Bukan hanya mereka, kita juga bakal kena amukan Tanah.”

Ucapan Marshall buat semuanya kaget.

“Hah? Kok bisa?” tanya Rocky kaget campur ngeri. Iyalah, ngeri sama Tanah. Dalam bayangannya, Tanah ngamuk alamak mereka bakal terkubur dalam tanah hidup-hidup! Berabe kalo gitu caranya!

“Kalau Chase gak bikin janji sama Petir kalau kita bakal sering kesini, kita gak bakal kena amukannya. Tapi ini udah terlanjur, apalagi Chase dan Petir emang dasarnya sahabat karib walau baru 3 bulan ketemu. Yang jelas, gue sama Zuma udah pernah tau gimana rasanya diamukin sama Tanah, biarpun itu bukan kami yang kena amukannya. Tapi kami liat sendiri gimana Tanah ngamuk gempa bumi yang ada.”

Semua – minus Petir dan Angin – langsung merinding disko mendengar cerita Marshall. Iyalah, Tanah itu persona paling kalem dari yang lain, tapi sekalinya marah, BOOM! Bisa hancur berantakan ini pulau!

“Emang waktu itu siapa yang diamukinnya?” tanya Skye sambil menelan ludahnya, saking ngerinya.

“Si landak ungu, Fang. Waktu itu, kisahnya gue sama Zuma lagi latihan diving di dekat pelabuhan. Nah, sebenernya gue gak tau gimana kejadian awalnya, tapi pas kami udah mau selesai, tiba-tiba Fang lari ke laut pake kekuatan bayangannya. Dan ini yang bikin gue rada bingung, si Tanah kan gak bisa berenang, karena elemennya berat, tapi dia bikin laut pada bergoncang ria, malah hampir ada tsunami dibuatnya. Gue awalnya mikir, apa Air yang buat semua ini, pas liat ke tepi pelabuhan, adanya si Tanah, mukanya keliatan banget habis ngamuk.”

Untuk kedua kalinya, semua – minus Petir dan Angin – kembali merinding disko.

“Nasib Fang gimana akhirnya tuh?” tanya Rubble merinding.

“Sempet tenggelem, tapi si Zuma yang terjun langsung nyelametin die. Gue juga yang ketiban bencana ngeluarin air dari tubuhnya. Itu pun sembunyi-sembunyi, takut Tanah ngamuk lagi.”

Dan panjang umur, Zuma dan Tanah udah nampak batang hidungnya.

“ASTAGA NYEMOT! Panjang umur itu dua anak!” seru Rubble kaget dangdut.

“Padahal baru saja dibicarain.” ucap Chase geleng-geleng kepala.

Zuma langsung gabung sama yang lain dengan badan merinding yang bikin semuanya ikutan merinding.

“Lu kenapa, Zum?” tanya Chase agak-agak gugup.

“Gue ngewi sama Tanah, coy! Sewem tau! Dia dieeeem aja sambil ngeluawin auwa membunuhnya... Hiiiy...” Zuma merinding disko.

“Lu kayak gak tau Tanah aja! Udah tau dia kayak gunung, bisa saja tenang, dan dapat meletus kapan saja.” timpal Marshall sambil nyiapin Meriam Airnya.

“Hah, gue kiwa lu udah lupa kejadian itu...”

“Enak bener lu bilang. Gue masih inget kejadian itu, dimana gue bener-bener shock karenanya...”

“APA KALIAN BISA BERHENTI BICARA?!” Teriakan dari Tanah membuat bulu kuduk anggota PAW Patrol langsung berdiri saking seremnya.

“Iya! Kami diam, kami bakal bantu kalian!” ucap Chase buru-buru berdiri disamping Tanah dengan wajah gugup. Tanah menatap Chase dengan pandangan, ‘sekali-lagi-lu-ngomong-gue-kubur-lu-dalam-tanah-hidup-hidup’ dengan muka yang jauh lebih serem dari para zombie di game Counter Strike. Tatapannya sama Medusa boleh diadu lho.

Chase jelas keder kuadrat maksimal ngeliat tatapan Tanah yang serem itu. Dia pengen nangis kejer ngeliatnya.

“Super Mega Probe X, menyerang!” Adu Du langsung maen perintah seenak keteknya. Trio BoBoiBoy dan Quartex PAW Patrol langsung kocar-kocir nyelametin diri,

Eh, edan ni Author! Balik lu ke cerita!

Tanah, yang udah emosi karena persona yang lain dan Chase, langsung menyerang Super Mega Probe X dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

“TENDANGAN BOLA TANAH!”

JDAK!

Semuanya cuma bisa cengo ngeliatin Tanah yang emosian. Buset, tu bocah bikin serem aja!

Tapi semua langsung terbuyarkan mendengar suara berdebum dan ngeliat Tanah udah kayak... Malaikat pencabut nyawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ada yang bisa ngira kelanjutannya?  
> PS: Saya mengedit ff ini agar tidak memalukan.


End file.
